Forbidden Bond
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Sasuke menginginkan Hinata dalam hubungan yang tak masuk akal. Tak seharusnya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata.


Dia bilang, dia hidup untukku, karena dia hanya memilikiku seorang.  
Begitu juga aku, dalam hidupku hanya ada dia seorang yang masih setia menemani.  
Aku merasa sebatang kara semenjak Ibu menghadap Tuhan, jika bukan karenanya, mungkin aku takkan bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

* * *

 ** _Forbidden Bond_**

 ** _Nauto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pairing: SasukeXHinata_**

 ** _Warning: AU, OOC, typos, and others._**

 ** _Ketika duri-duri bertebaran di sepanjang jalan, bukankah hanya cinta yang bisa menguatkan kita untuk terus menapaki bumi._**

* * *

Aku berharap bisa selalu bersamanya, tapi kini tiba-tiba sebentuk rasa muak hinggap dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku terlalu bosan, dan ingin melarikan diri dari orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Dia menggenggam hidupku terlalu kuat hingga membuatku merasa sesak. Aku ingin bebas, ingin hidup lebih normal. Tinggal dalam sangkar emas yang dibangun oleh Sasuke sama sekali tak membuatku merasa tenang.

" _Hime_ , aku punya hadiah untukmu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Aku terkejut mendapatinya berada dibelakangku, Sasuke menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Taraa ..." Ia keluarkan hadiahnya dengan wajah tampan berseri, aura wajah yang tak pernah berubah, bagiku dia tampan tetapi juga ganjil.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru disodorkan di hadapanku, ah! Aku tahu apa yang ia bawa. Seketika rasa jengah mencekam hatiku. Di dalam kotak biru itu tersembunyi cincin dengan batu permata berbentuk _fancy_ _cut_ , berwarna merah delima, terlihat sangat mewah dan cantik. Setiap wanita pasti akan bahagia bila mendapatkan cincin itu dari seseorang yang mencintainya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku justru merasa kesal dan benci mendapati benda kecil itu, rasanya ingin kumasukan kedalam lubang WC saja.

"Apa ini! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, Sasuke." Kutepis kasar kotak mungil berwarna biru itu.  
Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perilaku kasarku. Tak ada kemarahan, hanya sendu yang terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan.

Aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah berbuat sedemikian kasar terhadapnya. Orang yang sebenarnya sangat kusayangi. Orang yang sangat aku butuhkan selalu ada disisiku.

"Oh, iya apa kau sudah mencoba gaun pengantinmu, Hinata?" Suaranya terdengar datar, mungkin mati-matian dia sedang menahan murkanya.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dariku, menghampiri gaun putih yang tergeletak di lantai, bentuknya sudah tak karuan karena perbuatanku. Aku telah merobek gaun indah itu, kugunting dan terakhir kuinjak-injak. Rasanya benar-benar puas melihat gaun mewah itu menjadi barang rusak.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" Sasuke mengambil gaun yang sudah selayaknya dibuang ke tempat sampah. "Tak mengapa, nanti akan kucarikan gaun yang lebih bagus dari ini," tuturnya lagi dengan nada paling dingin yang pernah kudengar.

Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke di sebuah apartement mewahnya. Sasuke adalah laki-laki kuat dan mandiri, semua kebutuhan kami ia yang memenuhinya seorang diri, selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan cinta yang begitu besar seperti yang ia berikan padaku. Namun ini terlalu mengikat dan berlebihan, lagipula aku tak segila Sasuke. Kupikir Sasuke sudah terlalu gila menginginkanku, dia sepantasnya berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Kumohon urungkanlah niatmu," suaraku terdengar memohon. Aku berharap bisa menyentuh hatinya.

Dia hanya diam menunduk mungkin keadaannya seperti tengah dikhianati oleh orang yang selama ini menjadi kesayangannya.

"Kita tak bisa menikah," kataku lagi. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati dia yang masih tak bergeming terpaku. Kuraih pipinya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba melihat binar di matanya.

Seketika itu tampak bulir bening air mata merembas di kedua matanya yang indah.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku parau dengan ibu jari yang sibuk menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Namun itu sia-sia, karena air bening itu terus mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Tanpa sadar aku pun menangis, merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

Aku frustasi menghadapinya, ketika dia tanpa sengaja membunuh ayahku aku masih mau menerimanya apa adanya, aku masih bisa bertahan untuk tetap bersamanya. Tapi tidak untuk permintaannya yang satu ini.

Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Bukan karena dia telah membunuh ayahku, tapi karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Aku tak mungkin menikahi saudara seayah, walaupun kami terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda tapi kami masih memiliki ikatan darah yang sama.

Aku tahu dia teramat menyayangiku, aku mengerti jika dia juga sangat mencintaiku tapi ini salah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu setulus cinta seorang wanita terhadap lelakinya, tapi aku bisa mencintaimu setulus seorang adik terhadap kakak kandungnya."

Dia masih tetap diam tak menanggapi kata-kataku.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, dia mencekeram kedua tanganku dengan kuat, sakit tapi aku tak memberontak. Dia memelukku hingga membuat dadaku sesak, setelah melepaskannya dia mengecup keningku. Kurasakan basah di wajahku karena air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Adikku tersayang," gumamnya. Kami hanya mampu menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara karena teramat menyesakkan.

.

.

Tubuhku remuk, setiap jengkal kulit di sekujur badanku terdapat memar, ada yang masih baru ada juga yang sudah lama. Mataku bengkak dan ada lingkaran berwarna ungu kehitaman pada sekitar kelopaknya, iris mataku bahkan berwarna merah sepertinya darah ingin merembas ke permukaan, bisa saja aku tak sadar saat air mata darah mengalir di sepanjang pipiku. Saat itu aku hanya merasakan sakit yang membuat kepalaku pening, Ayah menendang perutku berkali-kali, menampar dan menonjok wajahku tanpa ampun, kupikir akan mati saat itu, tapi takdir berkata lain. Seorang anak lelaki berusia empat belas tahun tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumah kami, menghentikan segala kebrutalan ayahku, untuk sementara aku terbebas dari siksaannya.

Anak lelaki yang baru beranjak remaja itu berdiri dengan pakaian kumal, sebuah tas ransel yang terlihat butut tersangkil di bahu kurusnya. Aku menatapnya dari balik sofa yang bisa menyembunyikan keadaanku yang mengerikan.

Ayah menatap remaja lelaki itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya. Keduanya terlihat mirip seolah aku sedang melihat wajah belia ayahku, hanya saja remaja lelaki itu memiliki garis cantik di wajahnya, kutebak itu warisan dari ibunya.

Semenjak itulah aku mengenal Sasuke sebagai saudara tiriku, ia sengaja meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk mencari ayah kandungnya, berbekal dari alamat yang diberikan paman yang selama ini merawatnya, Sasuke nekad mencari tahu keberadaan ayahnya.

Ayah menerima Sasuke dengan terpaksa, memenuhi kebutuhan minuman kerasnya saja ia tak mampu, bagaimana bisa ia menanggung kebutuhan seorang anak lagi. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak tak ramah, ia pun membalas tatapanku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sejenak kupikir Sasuke akan menjadi sumber masalahku yang lain, tapi kenyataan yang terjadi kedatangan Sasuke merupakan awal dari nasib baikku.

.

.

Semenjak ibuku meninggal akibat kanker mulut rahim perangai Ayah berubah, hutang-hutang yang harus ditanggung membuatnya stres. Setiap kali ada surat penagihan atau seorang kolektor mendatangi rumah kami, Ayah terlihat seperti tikus tanah yang tak berani keluar bahkan menghadapi para penagih itu pun Ayah malah menekanku untuk menghadapi mereka. Ia menyalahkan kemiskinannya kepadaku, dia bilang seandainya aku bisa lebih berguna dan menghasilkan uang, nyatanya aku hanyalah anak berusia sembilan tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Setiap kali Ayah membutuhkan pelampiasan amarah, ia akan memilihku untuk dijadikan targetnya, ia memakiku dengan mulutnya yang berbau alkohol, menyakiti tubuhku dengan tendangan dan tamparan, setiap kali aku menderita Sasuke akan hadir dan menanggung semua penderitaanku, ia menggantikan posisiku sebagai manusia samsak milik ayahku. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bekerja demi melunasi hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan ibuku, dia bahkan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan alkohol Ayah yang makin lama makin menjadi-jadi, kadang aku berharap ayahku segera mati akibat minuman keras itu.

"Lihatlah Hinata!" Ayah memamerkan uang pemberian Sasuke, aku yakin uang itu akan habis di meja judi hanya dalam semalam, "Seharusnya kau pun bisa lebih kaya dari kakakmu, kau ini terlalu malas dan manja," makinya.

Aku sama sekali tak ingin meladeni si Pemabuk itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya di ruang tamu bersama dengan teman-teman sesama pemabuknya. Mereka selalu bermain judi di rumah kami tiap kali Sasuke tak pernah ada di rumah, Ayah selalu berbuat seenaknya, kadang ia pun membawa pelacur ke rumah.

Kubaringkan tubuh sesaat setelah kukunci pintu kamarku. Aku selalu ketakutan tiap kali mereka datang, berharap Sasuke pulang malam ini rasanya mustahil, Sasuke bekerja malam hari dan akan pulang besok pagi- pagi sekali. Kupejamkan mataku, ada air mata yang tanpa sadar merembas. Setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke hatiku benar-benar miris, Ayah telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai lelaki penghibur, di usianya yang genap lima belas tahun Sasuke diajak Ayah untuk mengenal dunia malam, saat ia berusia tujuh belas, kini segala kemewahan dunia dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

"Aku bisa dibunuhnya," suara Ayah terdengar di dekat pintu kamarku.

"Jadi benar kau takut dengan anak lelakimu ... kau terlalu pengecut!"

"Aku bisa memberikanmu uang berkali lipat, asal kan jangan melibatkan Hinata." Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga membawa-bawa namaku.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku menginginkan anak perempuanmu, cepat kau panggil dia atau ... kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

aku mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, rasanya aku benar-benar gelisah, kuputuskan menelepon Sasuke, berkali-kali aku menghubungi nomornya namun Sasuke tak juga mengangkatnya. Jantungku terasa berdebar tak karuan tatkala suara ketokan di balik pintu kamarku bergema, aku pura-pura tak mendengar. Sasuke ... dia mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pelanggannya.

"Hinata cepat bangun, Bodoh!" Suara ketukan di luar makin kasar, seseorang terdengar memaki ayahku.

"Dobrak saja!"

Aku ingin sekali menyembunyikan diri, tubuhku bergetar saking takutnya. Suara dorongan pintu terdengar makin keras, aku menyeret sebuah kursi untuk menahan pintu kamarku yang berusaha dibobol. Air mataku mengalir tanpa sadar, aku pun terus melafalkan nama Sasuke berulang-ulang, sekali lagi aku mencoba menelepon Sasuke.

Tidak! Sasuke tolonglah aku! Suara batinku berteriak.

Lima jam dalam neraka, setiap detiknya kulalui dengan teriakan pilu. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongku, lingkungan di sekitarku sudah terlalu sering mendengarkan keributan keluarga kami, mereka mungkin sudah terlalu jenuh.

Sama seperti halnya diriku, rasanya aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari kehancuran yang tengah kualami, teman-taman ayahku sendiri telah memperkosa diriku dan ayahku yang bejat hanya menonton kelakuan temannya. Ayah telah mempertaruhkan kesucianku di meja judi, rasanya aku sudah tak ingin hidup lagi. Sepanjang malam aku menangis dan menjerit, aku bahkan tak segan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Saat Sasuke kembali keadaanku lebih buruk dari seonggok mayat hidup, diriku terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh penuh memar dan selangkangan terasa kebas karena dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu bejat para lelaki tua laknat itu.

Kulihat ada api dalam mata kelam Sasuke, dengan tangan bergetar ia memandikanku dan merawatku dengan lembut, aku hanya mampu menangis tiap kali jemarinya membersihkan kotoran yang ada di tubuhku, dalam keputus asaan aku memintanya untuk mengulangi menggosok tubuhku kadang dengan kuku sendiri kugaruk kulit kotorku sampai berdarah. Sasuke mengingatkan dengan sabar, ia menenangkanku dengan pelukan, sepanjang hari itu kami seperti sepasang anak kembar yang berada dalam rahim, aku mencengkeram baju Sasuke yang masih beraroma parfum wanita. Aku tak peduli dengan wangi yang kerap kubenci itu masih melekat di tubuh Sasuke, aku sangat membutuhkan keberadaannya, kuharap Sasuke pun tak akan pernah melepaskanku.

Semenjak malam itu aku tak pernah melihat ayahku kembali pulang, Sasuke bilang Ayah kecelakaan saat ia mencarinya dan akan menghajarnya sampai mati, "Lelaki tua itu sangat beruntung, ia tertabrak kereta. Setidaknya dia langsung mati seketika. Jika aku berhasil menangkapnya kupastikan ia akan kubuat menderita." Sasuke bercerita dengan wajah sangat puas, itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darinya, pada hari itu bajunya penuh dengan darah. " Seharusnya kau melihatnya juga, bagaimana dagingnya terseret dan tercabik-cabik." Kami berdua saling tersenyum, ada air mata yang menetes tapi itu untuk rasa syukur sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menghadirkan kami ke dunia ini dan terima kasih telah pergi dengan cepat.

.

.

"Hinata ... bangun, Sayang." Sasuke membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk terpanjang yang pernah ada. Aku menatap wajahnya yang dekat, suara napasnya terdengar halus, kehangatannya bahkan menerpa keningku tatkala bibirnya yang tipis mengecupnya.

"Tanda tangani ini, Sayang." Kepalaku masih terlalu pening untuk bisa mengimbangi gravitasi bumi. Kulihat sebuah berkas dan pena telah tersodor di hadapanku.

Aku tak membacanya lagi, apa yang Sasuke perintahkan saat itu langsung kutanggapi. Pikiranku sibuk dengan kejadian sebelum ini, aku bertingkah kasar pada Sasuke karena menolak kegilaannya yang berkeras ingin menikahiku, dan kami berakhir dengan kembali saling menangis dalam diam, berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama dengan hati remuk.

"Hinata ... sekarang kau istriku, Sayang." Sasuke kembali mengecup keningku dan menyimpan berkas yang baru saja disodorkan padaku.

"Apa maksudmu ... aku tak mengerti."

Sasuke tersenyum ganjil, "Secara hukum kau adalah istriku, Hinata."

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah menandatangani surat pernikahan kami. Oh Tuhan maafkanlah kami! Kupejamkan mata sekali lagi, berharap aku tak perlu kembali membuka mataku.

The End.

Setelah dipertimbangkan saya pikir tulisan ini bertema dark dan pantas masuk dalam rata M. Seharusnya ini untuk SHBF7 tapi karena rating tak terpenuhi jadi saya hapus tagnya. Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah mengingatkan.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca, jadilah pembaca yang baik. Sampai jumpa di Fiction yang lain. :)


End file.
